A new beginning
by K.M Dawson
Summary: Sherlock and John try to move on with their life together after Sherlock gets released from the hospital. Set after "Maybe the drugs aren't that bad after all". Johnlock, don't like, don't read.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything you recognize.

Author's note: this is set in BBC verse, after my other fic, maybe the drugs aren't that bad after all. please review!

* * *

All was well, at least as well as anything could be at 221B. Ever since Sherlock and John had arrived home, things have gone back to being relatively normal. Sherlock started going on cases again, and John went back to work at the clinic. Every now and again, John would join him, offering his medical opinion, and trying to keep Donavan and Anderson's snide remarks at bay. For the moment, they were keeping things minimal, at least while at crime scenes. But at home, when the time was right, and Sherlock didn't have Lestrade breathing down his neck for information, he was sweet. He would surprise John with a hug from behind, and press a soft kiss to his cheek, just because. They would be sitting on the couch, and suddenly Sherlock would reach over, and pull John close. As soon as Sherlock came home for the first night, John started sleeping in Sherlock's room. At first, it was so he could keep an eye on Sherlock through the night, but when he tried sleeping in his own bed again, he found that he missed the warmth and safety that the other man provided him. Eventually, some of John's things were moved to Sherlock's room, so he wouldn't have to go upstairs to get dressed in the morning.

Everything was fine, and kept a secret, until Lestrade decided to perform one of his now famous drugs busts'. In swaggered Anderson, a smile plastered on his face at the prospect of finding some dirt on the genius. Instead of looking in the kitchen, he walked right into Sherlock's room. Rummaging through the cupboard, he found a number of John's jumpers. Anderson gathered a few in his arms and walked back into the living room.

"What have you been doing Freak, trying to be a bit more like your little pet?" Asked Anderson nastily, a stupid grin on his face.

"wha… oh. That."

"So, what have you to say about that John? Your master, stealing your clothes, probably parading around the flat while you are out? That does sound like something the Freak would do." Donavan interjected.

John and Sherlock looked at each other, and burst out laughing. "You have got to be kidding me," John said, with tears of laughter streaming down his face. "You may be thicker than I thought. Sherlock, care to explain to our lovely company, just why my jumpers are in your room?"

Sherlock smiled sweetly at John, before looking back at Anderson. "well, most of the people here are smart enough to have figured it out already, but, being you, I feel the need to explain. John's jumpers, and trousers, and pants for that matter, are in my room, because we are together. Not just because I'm still recovering from my resent overdose, but because we genuinely want to sleep in the same bed." Sherlock paused, and walked closer to John and put his arm around the shorter mans shoulders. "Do you have a problem with that, or shall I have you removed from our home? You are infecting it with adulterous fumes."

Lestrade tried to hide his smile, but seemed unable to. "Anderson, you are no longer needed here, you may leave, Donavan, go with him. In fact, all of you may leave." He turned to Sherlock and John again. "Well…. urm, does Mycroft know?"

"Obviously." Said Sherlock, sounding bored, "he has the whole flat bugged."

"Well, I'll just leave you to it then, but I would appreciate it if you would answer your mobile next time I call." And with that, Lestrade exited the building, heading home to confront Mycroft about his knowledge.

"Well, that was an eventful day…" John said with a chuckle.

"Yes, it was. Now, what do you think about some tea, and maybe an episode of Doctor Who?" Inquired Sherlock, on his way to put John's jumpers back where Anderson had found them.

"Sounds good to me Love." Replied John, on the way to the kitchen.

Sherlock came back in the room, and pulled John close. "I don't care what they say about us, you know I dreamed about you for twenty-nine years before I saw you. You know I dreamed about you I missed you for twenty-nine years, and now I have you, and I'm never letting go." He whispered in John's ear. With that, they kissed, and went to watch the newest episode of Doctor Who.


End file.
